True For Words
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: Levi is ready to scour through the new recruits and see if any are worth his time and deny all of them as the usual, but one strange girl seems to catch his eye. He begins to bond with that certain girl, and he finds she is the second most skilled soldier. What will happen between these two excelled soldiers? Levi x Mikasa. Rated T for Language. (May have Lemon in the future)
1. Night

Levi watched the new recruits walk through the courtyard. He kept his eyes trailed on one female in particular but he shrugged it off when the rest filed in. Levi began to follow the recruits until they all turned around and swarmed around something, or well... Someone. He glared into the crowd as he noticed people were calling Eren's name. He pushed into the group and demanded everyone to head inside. He glanced back at Eren, who was standing next to a blonde boy and the girl he had been staring at. "What was that for?!" Eren yelled. Levi just walked away and heard Eren struggling to get near him because the two were now holding him back. Levi turned around and rose his swords. "Remember, I have the choice to kill you or not." Levi knew it was suppose to be an empty threat, but the girl didn't. She took a protective step in front of Eren as did the blonde boy. _Imbeciles._

Levi had waited all day to confront Eren. When he did, Eren was taken aback by Levi stopping him in the hall. "Who's the girl you hang around?" Levi said as he watched some recruits walking down the hall in the opposite direction. "Oh, that's Mikasa. Why?" Levi recognized the name, ignored Eren's question, and strode down the hallway. He walked all the way to his room and plopped down on his bed. He was beginning to question if it was a good idea to bring the new recruits to the old HQ. Some of them were most likely going to desert at the sign of trouble, but then again, they all had the choice for something easier. _Mikasa... _Mikasa was a name he heard often. She was like a prodigy. She had the strength of hundreds of soldiers according to rumor, but he still had the strength of thousands.  
Levi waited till nightfall to leave again. He went out the back and hung out outside until someone opened the door. "Sir, you should get rest." He didn't look back but felt a cloak put around him. He glanced up at Petra, whom he had hand-picked to join the Survey Corps. She was always looking out for him, and he never minded. But, right then he did mind her being here. He wanted silence, and to be alone in his thoughts. "Go to bed." He ordered. She shook her head no and said, "No, I am going to stay right here with-" Levi cut her off. "No. Its and order, Petra."  
Without another word, she left him. Moments later, the door opened again. "I thought I told you to go-" He turned and saw Mikasa hanging in the doorway. Levi kept silent this time and proceeded to wait for her to speak. "Don't threaten Eren, don't hurt Eren, and don't let him get hurt, either." She stepped out of the door frame and closed the door silently as she heard foot-steps approaching. Levi stared in wonder at her. _So beautiful in the moonlight...  
_Levi watched Mikasa come out towards him but she sat down next to where he sat. He looked forward and still waited for her to finish what was on her mind. She hesitated, but spoke once more. "Everyone looks up to you on your squad. I may not be as good as them, but I want to-" Levi looked at her and she quieted. "I would love to have you on my squad." He looked into her eyes and something sparked in him. He looked away and so did she. Mikasa felt her heart racing when he looked at her. In his eyes, his feelings were balled up like everything else. But, once he actually looked into her eyes, something raw hit the surface. She stood and so did he. "I should head to bed." Levi nodded, as if to say the same. So, they both went in and went their separate ways... For the night.

**Like, or no? Review and follow and everything else of that matter!  
But, will things fall down and Levi be broken of his neutral state? Or will he just ignore what had happened? Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Tune

Levi sat at the table with his squad. He looked up at occasion during the conversation. When he finished breakfast, his soldiers put their full attention on him. "Day off, today." Levi stood and left, leaving his squad dumb founded. He never usually gave them a day off, but he felt generous today because he was still mulling over the night before. Because Levi wasn't watching where he was going, someone ran into him. He landed on his back and the person on him. He threw the person off and they landed with a thud. "Oooh." Levi stood up and looked down at Mikasa. "Watch where your going." He helped her up and walked past her. He glanced back and saw Mikasa holding her head and staring in his direction.  
Levi headed around a corner and fell to the ground. He sat with his back to the wall and held his head in his hands. He heard someone walking this way, but very slowly. He even heard them humming, so he ruled out it being a guy or Petra. He remembered Hange walking into the room as he left, so he ruled her out, too. When Mikasa came around the corner, he just stared at her with his mouth open a smidge. She stopped humming and looked at him. "I've heard that tune..." Levi said. Mikasa raised her eye-brow. "It was a song before we were behind the walls. A... person taught it to me." He closed his mouth and watched her crouch down. "Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders. Let me walk upon the waters wherever you would call me." Mikasa sang. Levi joined in, quietly singing, "Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander, and my faith will be made stronger. In the presence of my savior..." Mikasa hummed and Levi just listened to the repeated tune.  
He heard heavy footsteps coming, like someone was running. He stood and pulled Mikasa up, pushing her against the wall. She pulled in air as she hit the wall with a thud. Levi looked around the corner as recruits ran and turned a different corner. He looked back and looked into her eyes. "The song is against the laws. Its from the past, way before we believed in the walls. Be careful where you hum it." Levi pulled his mouth into a tight line and Mikasa just took in his words.  
He pulled back from her and rubbed behind his neck. "Go eat breakfast." Mikasa nodded at the order, and walked away, leaving Levi to remember when he learned the song. He was so young, and he had only heard it once from someone he could never recall but knew they had been important. He continued down the hall and collapsed in his bed, singing the song until he went off to sleep.

**Mikasa and Levi connect through a song? Talk about cute! Review, follow, and such. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Singing Together

Levi adjusted his jacket and walked into the hallway. He only got so far before he heard a familiar tune. He ducked behind a corner and watched Mikasa walk past. He followed behind and saw she had her 3D Maneuver Gear. She made her way outside and took off in the trees. Levi was glad he was about to go out with Petra and Erd. They could wait, because new recruits are not suppose to leave. After some time, she stopped at a tall tree. She began to hum the song again but she began to sing, too. Levi held himself together as she sang the song but he silently sang along eventually. When she started again, he sang along quietly. But, his voice rose and Mikasa noticed his voice, but could not see him. She stopped singing and so did he. He emerged from behind the tree and sang again. "I will call upon your name. And keep my eyes above the waves. My soul will rest in your embrace. I am yours, and you are mine." They began to sing together, just repeating the song over and over again. They walked to each-other from across branches and stood next to each other singing.  
Birds chirp along to the tune, and titans tried to climb the trees to get at the singing pair. Nothing interrupted them until they sang the song low enough to finish. Levi stared into her eyes and she did the same. Mikasa took a step towards him, but he took a step back. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't let her get close. He jumped from the branch when she stepped towards him again, and took off. When he got back, he switched gas tanks for fresh ones and found Petra and Erd, who had waited for him. They left as Mikasa got back. Mikasa watched him go, and Levi saw the raw pain on her face. Mikasa turned inside and walked away as Levi left from view of the HQ.

**Semi-short chapter. But damn, Levi leaves her like that? And then he leaves again, even after seeing how hurt she was when she got back to HQ? Rude... But could there be a reason behind this? Review, favorite, follow, and such. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Forgive In A Song

Levi returned before nightfall. He never confided in someone, so he thought over it all by himself. He had to turn away from her, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to stay with her. Levi said goodnight to Petra and Erd, and watched them go towards their rooms. Normally, he would go alongside them to his room, but he turned the other way and walked until he found Mikasa's door. It sounded quiet, so he thought she might be asleep. But, when he knocked, she opened it. He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." Mikasa took in those two words, but shut the door on him. He turned around and sat against the wall. "I will call upon Your name. And keep my eyes above the waves. When oceans rise, my soul will rest in your embrace. For I am yours, and you are mine... Spirits lead me where my trust is without borders. Let me walk upon the waters, wherever you would call me. Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander..." Levi sang. Mikasa listened through the other side of the door. Levi kept repeating, "Spirits lead me where my trust is without borders." Mikasa opened the door and Levi stopped. She helped him up and closed the door behind her as she came into the hallway with him.  
"That better not be the only song you know from the past." Mikasa lead the way downstairs and out back. Neither noticed a shadow following them.  
Levi stood and thought for a moment, then sung, "You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your wall so high that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try! Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl! I wanna see inside! Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?" Levi ended with a soft note and Mikasa broke into a small, content smile. "Good that you know another song, otherwise I would have walked away." Mikasa laughed and Levi took it as an offense, but they stayed there for the most of the night, being watched by the shadow that had followed them.

**So, agree or disagree with Levi knowing songs from the past? (Yes these songs are from modern day for us.) I find it touching. Who is the shadow? Is that shadow an enemy or foe? Now that Levi is hanging by Mikasa, will one of them get hurt by rejection, or will they learn to accept each-other? Review, favorite, follow, and such. Thanks for reading.**


	5. A Day

Levi woke up and stretched. He leaned over and fell out of bed. He laughed at himself and then stood. He found a note on his desk and read it.

_"Levi,  
Stop falling sleep outdoors. It took me, Erd, and Eren to carry you to bed. Morning!-Petra"_

Levi stared at the note. He looked outside and the sun was high in the sky. It was noon at least. He rushed to change and get downstairs. He realized when he got to the dining room, everything was clean. Not just half-ass clean, but literally clean clean. He found a cup of tea on a table and drank it up. When he went outside, there were freshly groomed horses there. But, only two. He checked the stables and they were empty. When he returned, it was his horse and a new one. This had to be a recruit horse unless someone's horse died. He turned as he heard sloshing. The horses neighed as a girl approached with a bucket of hay and a bucket of water.  
"Mikasa, where is everyone?" He asked as he petted his horse's muzzle. She looked up and gave a small smile. "They went to get ride of some titans that were bothering a village near here. Left a quite a while ago." She looked up to the sky and then put the buckets down for the horses. They switched eating and drinking, and were content when done. Mikasa climbed onto her horse and watched Levi jump up onto his. She lead him away from HQ and they made excellent time to arrive to the village soon."Why did nobody wake me?" He asked, rather annoyed about that. She ignored him and hummed their now favorite song. "Just shush and enjoy the ride." Mikasa told him. They began to quietly sing songs from the Past and stopped upon arriving. Mikasa glanced around and got off her horse and led it in. Levi did the same, but was curious as to why she wasn't worried about if titans were here. _She may just trust me to protect her. Heh, women. _Levi wasn't startled when horses ran past them and held his horse next to him. Mikasa let hers go and then ran toward the village. She used her 3D Maneuvering Gear to get there faster and Levi hopped on his horse.  
Levi rode in and dismounted when a woman came up to him. "Thank you for sending us your squad." The woman bowed her head and went into town to find Erd, Auruo, Petra, and Gunther holding the villagers at bay away from a incapacitated titan. Levi climbed up onto its bad and it shifted, trying to throw him off. Its hands were slumped on the ground, and its efforts were fruitless. Levi sliced its neck open and out came a small boy. Levi glared at the boy, but looked over at Eren to retrieve the kid.  
The kid didn't rouse from his sleep until the Survey Corps was on their ride back. Levi rode with the small boy, and it was awfully silent. Nobody asked questions, and nobody would touch the boy besides Mikasa, Eren, and Levi. When they got back, Levi handed the boy off to Gunther and ordered him to put the kid in once of the dungeon cells. Levi now could think this over. _So, that was the village with the titan shifting children..._ There was a ledgend that in a small village, every second generation, there is a titan shifting boy born. Until a alert was put out for the Survey Corps to go inspect a titan problem in the village, the village was passed over in trips. That morning, a teenage girl had shown up begging for help and that is what she received. Not one person in the village cared if the boy died in there or not, but the Survey Corps spared him so far because everyone claimed the boy had no clue he was going to turn into a titan ever.  
Levi had inspected the whole story, and Mikasa had slain the titan down then returned to get him. She had shown great finesse and had earned her place on his squad. Now, she sat across from him looking through a book filled with the songs of the Past. She pointed down at one and exclaimed, "This would be perfect to learn! Its called Counting Stars." She started to sing the lyrics, and Levi looked at the book and joined in the song. When they finished, he looked up. "We need to talk."

**So, I went all over the place with this. I had so much running through my head. What will come of the boy titan shifter? Will Levi and Mikasa be caught singing the songs of the Past? And what does Levi need to 'talk' about?!  
Review, favorite, follow, and such. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Screams From A Child

Mikasa and Levi stared at the boy. Erwin pulled a blade out and Levi had Mikasa turn away. Erwin had went to the king with the boys case, but the King demanded the boy to be killed. Erwin said he would kill the boy, and Levi never batted an eye in this situation. The boy shrieked at Erwin came near him. Levi broke and grabbed Erwin's arm. "The boy shouldn't suffer. Let alone be killed." Levi glared into his superior's eyes. The boy pleaded mercy and fell to the floor. Levi watched Erwin pull away and glare back at Levi. He wouldn't go against the King's orders, even for a innocent child. Levi left the cell and pulled Mikasa upstairs. He shut the wooden door and tried to block out the child's screams. Erwin was making him suffer, even though it wasn't his fault. Mikasa fell to the floor in her own screams and he pulled her to him. She held her ears with her hands, and Levi held her there. When the screams stopped, Erwin came up the stairs. He was bloodied and ignored the two on the floor. He left without a word, meanwhile having people go downstairs and clean up his mess.  
Levi dragged Mikasa off the floor and toward where Eren was staying temporarily. He was not allowed to meet the child, so he had a room on the ground level. He opened the door and dragged Mikasa there. He left her with Eren, and walked out. Mikasa was breaking down because she put up a strong fight for the kid. She begged for the kid to be pardoned like Eren, but the child alone barely knew if he could stop himself from eating people. Eren had never eaten a person, but the kid had eaten half of his village. Levi sagged to the ground as he replayed the screams for help, of pain, and so much terror from the kid until they abruptly stopped. He knew no way to go, so he sat on the floor listening to the screams fill his ears. The screams he could have helped, but chose to ignore for the sake of his superiors requests, threats, and all that. Levi glared at the wall, he would avenge the child in some way. Levi noticed a shadow across the wall at that moment. He raised an eyebrow as it got larger.

**So... Erwin is evil in this then? Levi comforted Mikasa until he himself was going to break down. Levi still hadn't talked to Mikasa, and they even stopped singing while the boy was here. Oh, and the shadow is back! Will it turn out to be a foe or ally?! Review, favorite, follow! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Comforting Arms

Levi stood up. He hadn't finished the day well yesterday, and he hadn't seen Erwin that night. He got dressed and walked down to the dining room. Everyone was affected by the boy's screams, especially the ones who had to clean it all up. Levi was one of them, he wouldn't let his squad and the rest suffer alone in that. When they finished, everyone was ordered to rest for the day and some broke down in their rooms. Very few people could contain themselves in public, and Levi was one of those few. Word got out fast about Erwin killing the boy, and most were now cowering in fear that Erwin liked killing him. Levi knew better, though. Erwin had been following an order, and he wouldn't forgive himself for it. Erwin wasn't taking it the hardest, Mikasa was. She had bonded with the kid, and nobody saw her since she broke down with Levi yesterday. Eren was there, but Mikasa still wouldn't come out of her room.  
Levi rolled his shoulders and sat down with his squad. Petra still didn't know of the boys death, so she was jittery in the morning like usual. She tried her best for conversation, but to no avail. Finally, she said she would bring the boy his breakfast. Levi snapped out of his stupor and said there would be no need. For the next few minutes, Petra was told, in great detail, of what happened. She cried and dropped the bowl full of food she had ready. Levi watched Erd and Auruo try to comfort her, and even Eren tried. Gunther wasn't there yet, but he would try to if he was there.  
Petra was soothed into a calmness for the time being, and Levi left the table. He wasn't in a mood for speaking to anyone at the moment, but he had to check on Mikasa. He knocked on her door. No answer. Knocked again. No answer. Knocked a third time, the door opened. Her eyes were bloodshot and she just walked away from the door after opening it. Levi stepped in and shut the door behind him. He watched Mikasa collapse on the floor and he rushed to her side. "Mikasa? Mikasa, are you okay?" Levi rolled her over to see her face and her eyes were wide open. "There is no such thing as okay in this world..." Mikasa whispered. That's when the tears came again. Levi pulled her close and let her cry on him. Soon, she stopped crying and just laid against him. Levi just held her, trying to make her feel better with his company. He looked over and saw a now familiar shadow on the wall. He scoured the room and nobody was there. He just glared at the shadow, holding Mikasa close.

**So, Mikasa is breaking down! I was originally going to make him sing Let it Go, but I believe we are all tired of that song. Hit me up with reviews, follows, and favorites! Who's ready to find out what or who the shadow is? Maybe we will find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Shadow Revealed

Mikasa finally peeled herself off of Levi. He looked down at her and she tried to speak but her voice was scratchy. Levi helped her up and down the hall until they got to the kitchen. He handed her a cup of water and watched her gulp it down. "Thanks..." Mikasa said. Levi nodded then looked behind her. A shadowed figure crossed the doorway and Levi stared out there. He pulled Mikasa behind him and flipped a knife out of the knife holder and pointed it at the door way. "Who's there?" The shadowed figure then flatly appeared in the doorway and stood there. Levi asked his question again but the figure never responded. He threw the knife and a black covered arm shot out and grabbed it. Mikasa let her hand hover for a moment on the counter then reached for a knife. The figure threw the knife at her arm and missed it by half a centimeter. Levi looked back and stared in relief that she was okay.  
The shadowed figure pulled the hood off and it was Erwin. "Wait... what?!" Levi stared in horror at the man. _That explains the great aim..._ Erwin pulled something from him sleeve and stared at the two. "Romance in the ranks?" Erwin asked. Levi looked over his shoulder at Mikasa, who was extremely confused. "No. Are you the shadow that has followed us for a while now?" Erwin laughed at Levi's question. "And here I thought you would never notice the shadow on the wall." Erwin revealed the pistol he had drew and pointed it at Levi. Levi's eyes opened in shock. "You wouldn't..." Erwin smiled and nodded. "Oh trust me, I would."

* * *

Erwin forced Levi outside. Without his 3D Maneuver Gear, he was useless. Erwin had a gleam in his eyes and had a smile on his face that sent shivers through Levi's body. "So, Levi, which one of you shall die?" Erwin held the gun up. "Neither of us." Levi growled out. Mikasa looked up at him and Levi looked down. He was giving her a signal. "Talk it out with the girl. One of you is dying for this treason." Levi turned his back to Erwin for a split second and whispered something in Mikasa's ear. She nodded and Levi turned around. "I will fall for this Maiden." Levi watched Mikasa pulled her arms forward she she reached for a gun holster on his back. She pressed herself close to make it look like she was afraid of Erwin, and slipped the gun out. Erwin loaded his gun and Mikasa loaded Levi's silently. Erwin raised the gun and cocked it. Levi screamed, "Now Mikasa!" and Mikasa flipped the gun into his hand. Two shots fired... Two things thudded to the ground...

**Suspense! So, we finally figured out the shadow was Erwin! Who hates this cliff hanger? Where is everyone from the Survey Corps? Review, Favorite, Follow! Love you guys, thanks for reading!**


	9. Small Wounds

**Okay, so a person asked me a question about when I will get Mikasa and Levi together. To answer that, I'm not sure. I mean, I like drawing it out like this. This could even be one of those stories that make it for many chapters. So, lets just wait and see what we get.**

* * *

Mikasa stood there. That was all she could do. Her eyes hovered on Levi, who laid crumpled on the ground being tended to by some people who had heard the shots. Levi did a good job and hit the heart of Erwin, so he wasn't much cared for. Mikasa heard Levi say her name and she crouched down. "Yes, Levi?" She grabbed his hand, which was covered in blood. "Are you alright?" He asked. Mikasa let out a nervous laugh. "Look who's talking! Its more like, are you alright? Your the one that got shot." Levi coughed up a hoarse laugh. "Yeah, well doesn't hurt to ignore that small fact." Levi squeezed her hand and looked down at his body. "Its not that bad, is it?" He asked. Mikasa looked down at the person tending to his wound and she smiled at Mikasa. "No, its fine. You'll be okay." She squeezed his hand. "I thought I lost you for a second." Levi looked on as she started to cry.  
Mikasa couldn't stop her tears. She dropped her head in lap, and cried. Levi patted her back, which only put his blood on her jacket. Mikasa looked up, said ew, and started to laugh. Levi broke into a grin, which surprised everyone around him. Mikasa was told she needed to go help inside, to prepare a place for Levi to be put. She obeyed and Levi watched her go. His hand lingered in the air from where she let go of his hand, but he put it on the ground and looked into the sky. _Love in the ranks... I never thought it would be possible._ Mikasa had prepared the place as best she could and even assisted moving Levi to there.  
Levi couldn't figure out if she liked him, but he guessed she did. He looked over at the others in the room, everyone was fussing for it to be perfect for him. One was even dusting the room, just for it to be that perfect. Levi coughed and two people rushed over with water. "This is going to extremes. Everyone leave, bring me my squad." That meant everyone leave besides Mikasa. Mikasa went to his bedside and waited for the rest of the squad. They only just received word that he had been shot on Erwin, so they were all out of breathe for trying to rush here from their trip to kill some titans near the HQ. Eren stared at his wound, Petra held his hand, Gunther and Auruo looked as if they were going to puke, and Erd just asked if he felt okay. Mikasa watched everyone's reactions. He hand picked all of these people, excluding Eren in a way, and they all have a heart-touching bond.  
For that night, they all stayed in the room with Levi as he quickly recovered over night. The wound hadn't been bad from the start, so they watched him heal over the next three days. The group bonded with Mikasa and Eren over that span and Mikasa was considered one of them while Eren was still a bit out there. Petra accepted him with all the love, though. And in those three days, the others grew to accept him, too.

* * *

**There! Something crazy and exciting happened. This basically answers all the questions I could come up with, so just wait for me to put up the next chapter. Thanks guys for reading and sticking along for these nine chapters! Review, follow, and favorite!  
**


	10. Small Adventure

Levi finally was allowed to exit the HQ and see the outside world. When he got out there, it was hustle and bustle. Some squad members were ordered back to the wall to help get rid of a major titan problem. His squad was going, and so he had to see them off. Eren and Mikasa were staying out of the squad, though. Nobody knew Levi had an alternate motive to see them off until Petra hugged him tightly and felt the 3D Maneuvering Gear on him. She alerted everyone and all of the people made a fuss that he stay back for a few more days. Levi complained and lost the argument when he was distracted and the team left. He grew restless the longer they were gone. Levi made his way into the dining room while the soldiers were eating. Everyone stopped and looked up to him. "I want our three best soldiers here to meet me outside. That includes the two that are still here from my squad. That is all." He left the room and listened to everyone murmuring about who the third best is. Somehow, everyone decided it to be Armin because he had the two power-houses down, he just needed a strategist. The three headed outside and found 3 sets of 3D Maneuvering Gear on the ground along with 3 horses. Everyone knew that he was anxious, but nobody thought he would seriously want to leave after them. Mikasa tried to pull Levi away from the idea, but he wouldn't listen. He said he had a bad feeling towards what happened. And he wouldn't rest until he got there to find out. So, they set out even with all the protests from everyone.

* * *

Levi finally slowed their pace as they neared the wall. He left his horse near the gate with a group of soldiers and the others copied him. He used his gear from there to get up the wall, and everyone followed close behind him. Nobody strayed to far in case he fell. Except he never did, and they were fools for thinking he would. When they got up there, he sent Armin and Eren to the other side of the wall to find his squad. He hung near Mikasa and looked over the side of the wall while walking along it. She kept near his side, but neither spoke. After what seemed like an eternity to Mikasa, Levi broke the silence. "Did you look through the songs?" Mikasa was startled by the question. But, she nodded. Levi spoke up again. "They say its what you make, I say its up to fate. Its woven in my soul, I need to let you go! Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!" Levi sung the song until he finished. Mikasa then started the song from the beginning and Levi joined in. Levi veered off and sang the first song they ever sang together, and they some how ended up sitting together on the edge of the wall. They sat so close that their legs touched, and neither of them minded.  
Levi kept his arms behind him, but Mikasa was hunched forward. He stayed quiet for the most part except to breath. Mikasa made no noise, however. When they tried to speak, they cut each-other off. "I have something I need to-" "You go-" "No, you should-" They stopped. "You go first, Mikasa." Levi said. She took in her own thoughts. "Well, I wanted to say its nice spending time with you. And I think I-" Her voice broke off when someone approached them. The person had a grave look on their face. "Captain?" A male called. Levi looked up and stared at the grime faced person. "Ah, finally another life form. Where is my squad?" The soldier did not speak. Levi waited patiently, but stood up for the bad news. "Come with me." The soldier said. Levi looked down at Mikasa, who had a faint blush on her face. "Control yourself then come." He followed behind the soldier and Mikasa eventually caught up. Soon, he started to hear sobs and wails from a woman. _That sounds so much like... But, it couldn't be. Why would she be wailing like this? _Levi's thoughts began to drift as he approached a crying woman. This woman was none other than Petra, one of his squad members. He crouched next to her and she was crying over Auruo's body. "His gear was faulty. A titan got him and chewed his body until he died, then proceeded to swallow him. I got there... Only as..." Petra broke down in tears as soon she she finished speaking. Levi just stared into Auruo's lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Alright! So, Mikasa and Levi connect again. They have some alone time on the wall, but them bam! Levi finds out one of his comrades is dead. How is he going to take this? (Spoiler for the future: I am going to kill off another character in the next chapter. And yes, they are from Levi's squad. NO IT IS NOT PETRA! There is your spoiler Blue!) Anyway, yes, that just happened. If you disagree with this chapter and demand I go to romance right away, hit me up with a Review or something telling me so! Review, Follow, Favorite! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Stars

**Hey! Sorry that it took two days to get this chapter up, I got busy the last two **  
**So, time for the big moment! Will Levi and Mikasa be together? Or will I just procrastinate it for another chapter?**

* * *

Levi lifted his eyes from Auruo's. He stood up and walked to his head. He put his fingers down and closed his eyes. "You were a good soldier." Levi looked at Petra. "Go help." Petra stood, wiped her eyes, and obeyed his order. Mikasa watched, dumbfounded, as Levi pushed away feelings and swung himself over the wall. "Stop him! He is in no condition to fight!" Mikasa yelled as she ran to the edge. Soldiers looked up and smirked at her. She stared at Levi, who zoomed around quickly slashing at titan's weak spot. She jumped down and zipped through the falling titans. Levi was killing them quick, and it seemed like Mikasa would never find him in this titan horde. Levi went to the middle of a twenty titan horde. Mikasa held back a scream, and then cheered with relief as he flew up and ten of them fell. Mikasa came in and slashed three in one foul swoop. "Nice. You got the other seven or do you need help?" Levi asked, appearing at her side. They hung to the wall just above the titans reach. Mikasa looked over at him and smiled. "I may not be as good as you, but I got these." Mikasa kicked off the wall and went down after the titans. Levi chuckled and swooped down and stole one of her kills. "Hey!" Mikasa yelled. Levi went back and hung off the wall, watching Mikasa easily kill the rest. "Nine out of ten, nice." Levi broke out into laughter, and Mikasa followed suit.  
They stopped laughing as a soldier hopped off the wall and swung to Levi. "Sir, there's been another..." Levi sighed and ran up the wall. He stood at the top and waited for Mikasa and the soldier. "That way." The soldier pointed to their left. Levi ran along the wall, with Mikasa on his heels. Mikasa knew Levi wouldn't break down in front of people, but she wondered if he would if his whole squad died. Levi slowed to a small walk when he saw the soldier standing over a covered body. Levi stepped up, and uncovered the head. _Gunther..._ Levi covered the head again and walked away in the direction he had been going. He jumped off the wall again and went into another titan horde. Titans began falling like never before. Mikasa watched as Levi zipped around quickly killing them two by two. _He's going to run out of gas if he doesn't stop soon._ Mikasa saw Levi click his button but he was out of gas. She had been right. She jumped off and flew in. Mikasa grabbed him and went back up the wall. She switched his pipes and hers out for new ones. Levi nodded at her and went back down. No thanks, just death to the titans. Eren, Armin, Petra, and Erd walked up to Mikasa after landing on the wall. "Whats wrong?" Erd asked. Mikasa pointed her thumb behind her and everyone's eyes landed on the covered body. Petra pulled in a breathe and Erd patted her back. Eren still didn't know about Auruo, but he now knew of Gunther. He and Armin walked up and uncovered the body. "At least they got him. At least his family can have closure." Eren said. "And they got Auruo, too." Mikasa said. Eren's head shot up and stared at her in horror. He began to form a glare, but not at her. He looked down and saw not many titans left of the giant horde originally. He would of gone down to kill them, had not Levi been down there. Levi cut through the last one and landed on the wall. "Back to HQ." Levi ordered.

* * *

Levi was still affected by the two deaths but not many could guess. He seemed his usual self to most except to his squad. His whole squad, excluding Mikasa, avoided everyone. Armin rejoined his squad and told people what had happened. Mikasa hung close to Levi for that night. After dinner, he took her by the arm and led her outside. They were where they first sang together. He sat in the place he had sat that night, and Mikasa sat next to him. She put her hand on his thigh, and Levi smiled. "They were great fighters. I didn't think they would go down to titans in a _small_ horde like that." He put emphasis on the word small, which made Mikasa laugh. "It only seemed _small_ to you because you wiped them out really quick." Levi laughed with her. Mikasa looked up at the stares, and Levi went and sat in the grass. He laid down and kept his eyes to the sky as Mikasa laid next to him. Levi looked at her and intertwined their hands together. Mikasa looked over and they stared into each-others eyes. Levi hesitated, but he put his other hand on her cheek. They leaned in and gently kissed. "Thank you, Mikasa." Levi whispered. Mikasa opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Levi chuckled and said, "Thanks for being there for me." Mikasa let out a small laugh. "I will always be there for you as long as you want me there." Levi kissed her again. "Forever." Mikasa whispered. Levi rolled onto his back and so did Mikasa. They held hands and looked at the stars for the most of the night.

* * *

**Woot! Yes, I am a horrible person for the two deaths. But I DID get around to their love for**  
**Do you like the way I did this? Review, Favorite, Follow. Next chapter coming soon!**

**_~Kimmy_**


	12. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I have been under-going some chances to leave the house to bond with my sister whom I fight with normally. So, it was a good change. I plan on posting a chapter by the end of the month, maybe even a couple. Sorry that it is taking so long, as shown by how I normally posted 3 chapters a day before on some fan-fictions I have. As you will notice, this is on all of the fan-fictions that are being continued from me. Thanks for being so patient! Remember (if you haven't) to Follow, Favorite, and Review!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Kimmy/strong/p 


End file.
